Nightmares
by LexisTexas2000
Summary: Co authored with KungFuPandaFanatic,after Po has a horrible nightmare, Tigress comforts him, and secrets are revealed.


**Hiya people! As the summary said, this story is co-authored with my friend KungFuPandaFanatic. Please read, and enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: NO, NO, NO! I don't own KFP, neither does KungFuPandaFanatic.**

It seemed just like any other ordinary night for the valley of peace. Everyone had just finished eating their delicious dinners and had gone off to bed to sleep the night away. But, it seemed for a certain panda this night was going anywhere near peaceful, as his friends were lost in their seemingly awesome and sweet dreams. Po was experiencing something the opposite of a sweet and nice dream. For you could see him twisting and turning in his bed, sweat begin to pour down his body, he was gripping his teeth together with tightness to the point you could hear them grinding against each other, and he was gripping his blanket as much as he could with both of his paws. As our dragon warrior was having a very bad nightmare.

**Po's Dreamscape**

After defeating the wave of wolves along with his masters, Po had arrived at Shen, only to see the evil peacock grin with envy before he lit up his huge cannon aiming directly at Po. And without getting to think for even a second, Tigress pushed him out of the way of the cannons blast and the next thing Po knew, he was in the harbor floating on a piece of drift wood, and looking at his fellow and wounded masters and friends. But the next thing scared him to death, as he seen Tigress the one who just saved his life, and the one who he secretly loved, was just lying there on a piece of wood not moving one inch.

"Oh no," Po said with worry in his voice, as he then began to paddle his way over to the feline with his heart racing like it never had before in its life.

"Tigress," Po said softly, as he grabbed his secret loves paw, but got not reply back or even a squeeze, making Po's eyes fill with fear.

"Tigress, hey wake up, come on wake up please," Po said in an almost beginning tone, gently shaking Tigress trying to get her to show a sigh of being of alive. But, after a few minutes of shaking he still got the same reply he did earlier...nothing.

"You can't be dead Tigress, you just can't be! PLEASE JUST WAKE UP!" Po shouted, with tears running down his face and laid his head on hers, feeling nothing but coldness from her body. Po then moved his quivering lips to one of her flattened ears.

"I never even got to tell you i love you," Po said before everything around him began to shroud in darkness for everything to stop moving, even the water ceased to flow making him even more scared.

"What's going on?" Po asked himself in a scared tone before everything shattered into a million pieces like a piece of glass when hit with a rock. And when it did, Po began to fall into the deepest part of the darkness making him wake him wake up from his nightmare.  
End Of Dreamscape

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Po shouted as he rose up from his bed and began to pant loudly while sweat was dripping from his whole body. He then began to look around and when he saw he was back in his room, he let out a deep sigh of relief.

"It was only a nightmare, thank goodness," Po stated as he calmed his breathing down and then looked at the door to which his facial expression changed to worry.

"At least I hope it was," Po said, before he hopped off his bed and slowly headed out of his room over to Tigresses. When he arrived at her room, he slowly opened the door and seen that Tigress was still there sleeping letting out little breaths.

"Hu, she's still here, thank the gods, 'cause I don't know what I would do if she was gone," Po said to himself, smiling down at Tigress before closing the door to her room. After doing so, Po decided to head to the sacred peach tree so he could get some fresh air and think something's out on why such a nightmare would occur.

Little did he know though, that when he closed the door Tigress shot her eyes open, as she had woken to his screaming but pretended to be asleep when she heard him coming to her room. When she opened her eyes, Tigress turned her head to her door, slowly got up from her bed, and opened her door seeing Po just turn the corner of the hall.

"Po," Was all Tigress could let slip from her tiger lips, not knowing what else to say. Mainly from what she had just heard Po say to her and why he had screamed the way he did in his room. Though she did speculate on both, she wanted to make sure.

"I should go check on him, to see what's wrong and why he said that," Tigress said with a serious voice before exiting her room and began to descend down the hall making sure she didn't get caught by Po.

After following him for about 10 minutes or so, Tigress had reached the sacred peach tree like she heard Po was going to. But when Po turned his head around cause he thought he heard someone or something behind him, Tigress had swiftly ducked for a bush just a few feet away as she didn't want him to catch her following him. When Po saw nothing out of the ordinary, he shook his head and then took a seat at the peach tree and began to gaze up at the night sky, while Tigress was looking at him with a wandered look.

As Po stared into the sky, images from his horrible nightmare swirled in his mind. He started breathing heavily as he said, "No, Tigress is alive and fine. She's not dead, she alive."

Tigress was a little shocked that Po thought that she was dead. "Did Po have a nightmare? Is that why he screamed?" She thought as she quietly stood from her hiding spot; being careful not to be heard, she made her way to Po and stood behind him. Tigress sat next to Po, somehow Po was so distracted in his thoughts that he didn't notice her, until Tigress laid her hand on his back.

Po jumped slightly, and turned to face Tigress. He sighed in relief as he said, "Oh, it's just you," "Po, are you ok? I heard you scream earlier, what happened?" Po bit his lip as he stared at the ground. "You know you can tell me anything. We're friends, right?"

Po finally nodded, and then said, "Tigress, it's nothing. I just had a crazy dream, ok?" But Tigress didn't believe him, she just said, "Po, you don't have to lie. It's fine to have a nightmare. Just at least tell me what it was about." "Fine I'll tell you. It started when we were battling Shen, and in my dream, you pushed me out of the way and got hit with that cannon ball. But instead of surviving you, you," Po just couldn't take it; he started crying as he yelled, "YOU DIED TIGRESS AND I COULDN'T SAVE YOU!"

Tigress couldn't believe Po dreamed something so horrible, but acting fast, she wrapped her arms around him and said, "Po, its ok. It was just a bad dream, I'm right here and I'll never leave you." She wanted to say something really badly, but she wasn't sure how to bring it up. As Po started to calm down, he choked out, "H-how do y-you k-know?" Tigress was nervous, but she replied, "B-because I… l-love you."

Po stopped crying completely and stared at Tigress in shock. She felt blood rush to her cheeks as she stuttered out, "I-I'm sorry, I sh-shouldn't have brought it up." But Po shook his head, as he said, "No Tigress, its fine. I'm just surprised that you like me back."

This time, Tigress stared at Po in shock. Did she hear Po right? Before she could stop herself, Tigress planted a kiss firmly on Po. Not on the cheek or forehead like a friend would, but a real kiss right on the lips. Tigress felt Po freeze for a moment, but he eventually melted into the kiss. After five minutes of nothing but kissing, the two lovers' finally broke apart, and stared into each other's eyes. Tigress simply smiled and said, "Do you feel better now, Po"

Po nodded and replied, "Yeah, now that I have you," He draped his arm over Tigress' shoulder as she leant in on the hug. Both of their eyes drooped shut as they fell into a long, dreamless sleep.

**Sorry if that was bad, we worked REALLY hard on it! Review, tell us what u think! Thank u;)**


End file.
